my_epic_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
THE CARTOONS:THE MOVIE!
''GENRES '' ''action, adventure, comedy, drama, mystery, romance, science fiction. ''' '' Syponis the heros find out the villans are causing chaos. they must travel in every place to find the villans hq. will they ever sucsed and cotinue their sereis or fail and be the end of all cartoons? ''FIND OUT!!?? '' PLot Dan wakes up and gets through alot obstacles but gets a phone call from someone and immetiately runs out of the house after hearing the person say "enjoy your new car dan" and finds his neibourhood in CHAOS from pepole injured to biludings collapsing,he finds another tree landed on his car, he finds out the villans have planned to destroy the cartoon world, he then shouts villans in the sky. then the intro begins as a montage of a cartoon trubiute.after the intro plays the wattersons are wacthing the news when they see the purple moose with the "THE END IS NEAR" sign again but not for any stroes products. the scene cuts to rigby and mordocai mowing the lawn at the park of whitestone with them talking about the daliy news and some new event coming to the cartoon world and decide to ask benson to see the newspaper but unknown to them dr pulem ( from the dan vs. episode "the denist") is wacthing them is talking to jelousy on the walkie talkie about they found anthoer pair of heros to get revenge on. the scence cuts to gravity falls where the cute biker is walking to the mystery shack when the mall santa asks him to show him the mystrey shack the cute biker points to the way and the mall santa goes to mystery shack and pours acid on the gift shop window and sneeks in to destroy the walls and steal all the money and steal some mearchindice for their plan and leaves with the gift shop of the mystery shack complety destroyed. the scene cuts to back to los angels were chris is witnessing all the damage in their neighbour-hood while elsie is talking to her boss about the "specail event" happing it's either a evil plan by villans or a nice plan by heros but the convstaion ends when chris tells elsie about dan calling him about his trouble.the scene cuts to total drama island where chris mclan anoucing about a challnage inculeding a duel and a contest but a light comes from the moutin and chef goes to check it out the scene cuts back to gravity falls where the mystrey shack workers (dipper,mabel,stan, soos, wendey) are chatting about THE 5 PAST DAYS but are shocked to see the gift shop destroyed after getting out of the car to call someone a ninja star comes out of the foreast and destroys the totem pole destroying it and causing it to destroy fall and destroy the car and makes stan angry and the other workers spooked.the scene cuts to back at los angles where chris arrives to see dan were dan tells chris that he has found out the villans are beind all the work HE is going to find the villans hq and leaves in his car.the scene cuts back to total drama island were chef see's the light as a jar and explodes to see gideon come out of the ruckge and kicks him into rock,chef has no chocie to go away.the scene cuts back to elmore where at school gumball and darwin and anais are chatting about the man with the sign and then go to class.the scene cuts back to gravity falls where the police are investagateing what happened at the mystey shack and they find the botle of aicd and take it as edivince.the scene cuts to peach creek where eddy is writeing down a list of things the need for a scam involeing a lemonade stand but as he reads a bug flies into his head ed and edd manage to help him to get it out but as they continue to move on with their work the bug reavels to be a robot made by jelusoy. the scene cuts back to gravity falls where dipper and mabel are reading book number 3 trying to find out what throws a ninja star out of the foreast wendy comes too tell them some good news and some bad news good news is "iv'e got a new skill about roller skateing" bad news is "im leaving gravity falls" wendy goes to soos and stan and mabel to give them a hug goodbye but are shocked to see dipper runing up to his room crying his eyes out and wendy leaves in her family's car. the scene cuts to the candy kingdom were finn and jake are play frisbee when they spot a peice of adventure maps and follow it it then shows a wax sherlox homles eviling laughing but runs away from premint butler aasking him who he is and he was doing here and decieds to folow a gang of ice cream.the scene cuts to a desert where dan is curently driving around and gets fustraded when he runs out of gas and decieds to stop at elmore gas staion and is comfused to see the citzens around him difrent species he decieds to make a group so he decieds to warn elmore.the scene cuts back to gumball and darwin and anais leaving school getting into their car with their mum and dad in it and nicole says how was today but is shocked to hear about the man with the sign. the scene cuts back to peech creek where ed edd eddy are finding things strange with some pepole's things going missing and the lane being all destroyed and are shocked to see wax shakeshpere and chase after him but he manages to get away and the children and parnets of the cul-de-sac come to see what the comotion is about and are dumbfouned and shocked about what ed edd eddy told them.the scene cuts back to gravity falls where mabel asks dipper whats wrong but only gets an answer that makes her sad too as wendys moving and he's got a crush on her and helps dipper to go to the arcade.the scene cuts back to whitestone park where benson is looking at the daliy news and the local news but is interuppted by rigby and mordocia where they want to see the newspaper benson lets them read it and are suprised to see the local news and daliy news.the scene cuts back to elmore where gumball and darwin and anais and nicole and richard are eating pizza when they hear the news about los angles being destroyed and are shocked and nicole says we will go up stairs.the scene cuts back to whitestonepark where it is upstairs and is moring and rigby and mordocai wake up and are excited about the big event.The scene Cuts Back To Gravity Falls Where Dipper And Mabel Are Playing A Game Called "GRamish GRames" When There Intruped by The Teens Who Bully Them So They Have To Think Of A PLan TO GET Them Back Mabel Sugestes Rumbel MCSMash But Dipper is Unsure But Unknown To Dipper And Mabel Rumbel MCSMash Is Wacthing Them TRough The Fighters FIght GAme Machine But IS Inturpted BY SomeOne And Someone Was Playing The GAme Wandering What He Was Doing Not Obeying Them.The Scene Cuts To Total Drama Island WHere Chef Tells Chris MClan ABout Gideon But Chris Decides To Check It Out For HimSelf Leaving The COnTestents INpaniet And Gwen And DunCan Decide To Escape. The Scene Cuts To The next morning In Elmore, the Wattersons got all ready for the Speacil Event Nicole asks Gumball where he heard The Sign Man story yesterday, and he says the Man WAS OUTSIDE Then She asks why, but she said that he would tell him later.Everyone at the festival starts to celebrate with joy, just as THE PEPOLE DID. Gumball, along with his family and friends, started to have a great time at the festival. Then Gumball wanted to ask Penny something, but before he could, Dan pulled him away to tell him something. But before He could tell him anything, everyone heard a loud crash come from the lMayor Of Elmore's statue. They saw a dark coffin rise from the broken statue, and saw darkness coming out the coffin as well. Then,The Helment.Rose And began to speak, he said that he was the demon, Karalaemeamae. Alot people didn't believe him, but when they saw him Hipnotisoes The NewsPaper EnPloyee with a Bule spell That Made His Eyes Glow Blue With A Milky Surface (Just Like When Gideon's Eyes Were Lik When Gideon Sumoned Bill Chippper And DIpper Pines And Mabel Pines And Soos And Grunkle Stan Pines When They Entered Grunkle Stans MIND) And The NewsPaper Emploee Started To Beat Up Charlie, everyone startled in fear as they saw the BLUE MAGIC. Everyone was shocked that he had returned. They thought he wouldn't but he did. Nicole grabbed everyone in her family except Gumball And Darwin Who Were Running With Dan and headed home to head out of town. They had no time to pack anything, they all just headed straight for the car to get out of town. Gumball wanted to say something to Penny, but had no time.karlaaemeamae created a force field around Elmore, so nobody could escape, but the Nicole And Anais And Richard were the only ones to escape. Plot main/heros DAN. DIPPER. MABEL. GUMBALL. RIGBY. MORDOCAI. ED. EDD. EDDY. JAKE. FINN GWEN. DUNCAN. MINOR'''/FAMILES THE WATTERSONS CHRIS MCLAN. CHEF. GUMBALL PRINCESS. LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS. ALL TOTAL DRAMA COTESTENTS. THE FITZGERALDS. FLAME PRINCESS. THE PINES. THE CONDURO'BYS.' SOOS. THE WILLSONS. THE BANANAS. THE PEPPERONIS. EDDY'S BROTHER. The Unamed Red Capped Man Unamed Blonde Mustache Man The Teens ''SEEN ALOT/ SUPORTING CHARTERS '''GAYLORD ROBINSIN.' Margaret Robinson. Larry Needlemeyer. Sal Left Thumb. Doughnut Sheriff. The Senior Citizens. KAREN. 3D Cube Employee. Newspaper Employee. Charlie. THE CUTE BIKER. Albert the Pervert. Lizard Woman. ''VILLANS/BAD GUYS '''Jealousy.' dr pluem. the mall santa. h,i,m,. kennth. the wax figures. The Helment Aka karlaaemaemae RUMBle MCSMash ''SPEACIL/GEUSTS '''danny-danny of the amazing world of gumball-fanfiction and deinvertart' henry stick man-puffballs united-stickgames ''MUSIC/USED SOUNDTRACKS'''' '' INTRO-SOME NIGHTS-FUN SOME FRIGHTING SCENES- DRACLUA SOUNDTRACK- DRACULA THE MOVIE ITSELF THE SCENE WHERE THE MALL SANTA INTRUDES THE MYSTERY SHACK-MISSON IMPOSSBLE SOUNDTRA''CK-MISSON IMPOSSBLE MOVIE ITSELF 'GALLERY''S'' TRALIER POSTERS MOVIE SCENES ' Dan-Vs-Season-3-Episode-12-The-Family-Cruise.jpg|dan controling the elmore seas ship tumblr_m78v4romb11qa21o0.gif|dan in a wild west town (again) with the gang battling wax sherlock homes and wax shakeshpere S1e2_hole_in_the_mystery_shack.png|the mall santa destroying the walls of the mystrey shack Elmore.jpg|a shot of elmore before it cuts to the wattersons household 185px-Unknown_leak_1.png|GUMBALL AND DARWIN LOOKING AROUND IN THEIR NOW ABANDONED TOWN.'Bold text 185px-Internet_leak_3.png|WAOH EMBARRISING MOMENTING ''' Category:Movies